Amor de 'No' Verano
by Anniih
Summary: Los amores verano sólo duran los tres meses de verano, Alfred lo sabe perfectamente para no hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo, no quería que la inglesa fuera sólo un amor de verano. *USxNyo!UK; AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia 1: **Versión femenina de Inglaterra. Universo Alterno. Verano. Familia Kirkland.  
**Pareja: **USAxFem!UK/AlfredxRose.  
**Nota:** Gales/Owain. Escocia/Scott. Irlanda República/Aodh. Irlanda del Norte/Dail.

**Resumen:**Los amores verano sólo duran los tres meses de verano, Alfred lo sabe perfectamente para no hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo, no quería que la inglesa fuera sólo un amor de verano.

**Advertencia 2:** Ortografía no revisada. Me dio flojera revisar, perdonen esto.

* * *

.

**:: Amor de 'No' Verano ::**

**.**

Era el sol resplandeciente de verano sobre las playas de Florida. Alfred es un adolescente normal con sus pros y contras de diecisiete años disfrutando de sus vacaciones junto con su familia, conoció accidentalmente a una chica llamada Rose. Fue al jugar al tenis de playa con su hermano Matthew, y no pudo alcanzar la pelota con la paleta de madera, que cayó al lado de la rubia, quien tenía a un pequeño de cuatro años en su regazo, sentada en la arena. Lo que hizo fue pedirle disculpas, ella ni siquiera se molestó, sólo le aconsejó que tuviera más cuidado. Al escucharla, supo que su acento no era de por aquí. Entonces se fue a seguir jugando.

No supo nada ella hasta verla en el mar junto con un chico de cabello rojo, al parecer la obligaba a entrar a más allá. Primero pensó que era su novio, era demasiada la cercanía que incluso la hizo subir a su espalda. Tenía ideado conocerla y ser su amigo, no obstante no debía armarse ilusiones falsas, la chica ya tenía dueño. Tampoco creía en tener un amor de verano. ¿Qué caso era tener novia por tres meses? Es decir, disfrutar tus tres meses con alguien especial y luego la deshaces para seguir con tu vida de regreso al último año de la escuela. No quería eso.

Pero todo cambió cuando la vio ahogarse. A ese chico colorín se le había perdido de su espalda y no sabía dónde estaba la rubia. Alfred tomó aire y fue a rescatarla de prisa, llevándola a la orilla sobre sus brazos. La acostó en la arena y comenzó con las clases de primos auxilios que le enseñaron en la escuela en clases de natación, nunca pensó que llegaría el día que los usaría. Comprobó si respiraba y no lo hacía. Fue presionando su pecho con ambas manos y dándole respiración artificial, mientras la gente se acercaba y una señora gritaba desesperada. Imaginó que era la madre de la rubia.

Alfred logró resucitarla. La joven tosió tratando de sentarse e incorporarse, oyendo la voz de su madre quien exigía que le había ocurrido a su hija menor, mientras su esposo cargaba al pequeño que tenía Rose desde el principio. De repente el de cabello rojo desvió la mirada y le dijo que sólo fueron a disfrutar como ellos quisieron, estaban bien pero una ola lo separó de ella. Y no le hizo ninguna clase de broma ni de burla como suele hacerle a menudo. La señora Kirkland lo iba tratar de irresponsable, sin embargo la chica la detuvo diciendo que no fue su culpa. Nadie tuvo la culpa, sólo fue un accidente, que le costaba hablar.

Enseguida su padre ordenó a unos chicos, quien quiera que sea en tomar en brazos a la de orbes verdes. Alfred imaginó que eran sus hermanos, y uno de ellos que se llamaba Dail la cargó sin decirle las gracias por devolverle la vida. Ninguno de la familia le dio las gracias, ni siquiera la joven lo miró. Suspiró. Al menos hizo la hazaña de su vida, con eso ya tenía un pase al cielo.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de la joven rescatada, siendo cargada por su hermano, quien caminaba dándole la espalda. En ese segundo, en un segundo sintió que los orbes de esa chica lo capturaron por completo, como si su alma se fuera con ella. Únicamente duró un segundo al mirarse. Ella bajó el rostro alejándose.

De seguro sería la última vez que la vería.

* * *

Era de noche y bajó a la playa vestido con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un gorro, masticando chicle. Durante el transcurso de la tarde no volvió a ver a la joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Quizás fue al hospital, o quizás se quedó en casa. Ojalá esté bien y que nada malo le haya sucedido.

Se sentó en la arena a pensar en nada. Sacó su teléfono celular y desde ahí conectó los audífonos oyendo su música. El sonido dio pausa cuando unos pies vestidos de sandalias planas se posaron a su lado. Alzó la vista y eran los ojos verdes.

― ¿Puedo sentarme? ―la chica preguntó manteniendo los brazos detrás de su espalda. Alfred acertó guardando su teléfono para no ser descortés, y la rubia se acomodó a su lado arreglándose el vestido veraniego y su casaca― Quería agradecerte por lo de hoy.

El americano se sorprendió y giró a mirarla.

―Gracias por salvarme. ―surcó los labios sin exagerar. Sucede que no pudo decirle antes las gracias al ser llevada a casa a descansar, y se disculpó en que nadie de su familia lo haya hecho.

Alfred no se lo tomó tan apecho, cualquiera la hubiera ido a salvar, hasta el salvavidas que no apareció. Con ese comentario logró hacerla reír sin saber su nombre. Se lo preguntó.

―Rose.

―Alfred.

Y así se conocieron continuando con la conversación. Supo que Rose se quedó en casa toda la tarde para reposar, donde su padre entraba y salía de su cuarto preguntando si estaba bien, si le dolía el estómago, si le dolía la garganta, la nariz, si le costaba respirar, de todo. Claro, al momento que fue rescatada su padre no mostró su estado de histeria, al llegar a casa envió a uno de sus hermanos quien la cargaba a recostarla en su cama, dando el aviso si el que quería volver a la playa que lo hiciera, pero Rose no iría. Y al sentirse mejor, pudo escaparse para pasear por la playa, necesitaba respirar la brisa marina de la noche, sin haber tenido en mente en visualizar a lo lejos al joven que la salvó y que fue a recoger su pelota de tenis.

También supo que el chico de cabello rojo era su hermano mayor, no su novio. Y si no fuera su hermano, tampoco sería su novio. Era difícil ser la única hija de la familia, como los otros son sólo hombres se mantenían al tanto en posar sus ojos en ella, mirando a cualquier tipo que la mirase feo o con lujuria. Así de sobreprotectores eran. Pero se los agradecía, significaba que era importante para ellos.

Y pudo saber por qué su acento no era de por aquí, era británica. Tenía un año más que él y saldría este año de la escuela, lo cual debió salir el año pasado. Sucede que sus padres se equivocaron en ingresarla el primer año de la escuela, entró con un año más.

Vivía únicamente con sus padres y su hermano menor Peter, ese pequeño que conoció sobre su regazo. Sus otros cuatro hermanos tenían sus propias casas y departamentos, universitarios. Esta era la oportunidad de tomar el premio del trabajo de su padre para vacacionar todos unidos como familia, provenientes de Europa. Sí, estarían por tres meses, después regresarían a sus respectivos hogares.

No sólo Alfred conoció más de su vida, ella por supuesto quiso saber de su salvador. Alfred enrojeció por el apodo. Era innecesario halagarlo tanto, pero si quería hacerlo no había problema.

Entonces comenzó a relatar los puntos importantes de su existencia. Sus padres eran separados, esto lo superó junto con su hermano Matthew, y entendieron que los dos tenían problemas y que dejaron amarse. Ahora vacacionaban con su madre y su nueva pareja, no era muy simpático el hombre, mas si su madre estaba feliz con él, no debía intervenir.

No venían de tan lejos como Rose, él y su familia provenían de Nueva York, y era un año menor que la británica. ¿Eso complicaba algo? ¿Algo como qué? Cuestionó la rubia y rápidamente Alfred prosiguió para no hacerla pensar mal. No tenía dobles intenciones.

Posteriormente de relatar sus experiencias de vidas, se levantaron de la arena, ya era tarde y a pesar de la noche despejada con la luna y el brillo del mar que se reflejaba, Rose debía regresar. Alfred decidió acompañarla como se debía de un hombre, sin dejar de conversar. Le agradaba la joven, era sencilla, calmada y serena. Actualmente no se encontraban chicas con esa personalidad, tuvo la suerte del mundo.

Al llegar a las puertas donde se alojaba, se despidieron, Rose con un _"Nos vemos"_ y Alfred tartamudo con un _"Eh…sí, nos vemos."_ Le sorprendió que le dijera que se volverían a ver. Surcó los labios y se fue feliz a su casa de verano, esperando ansioso que sea mañana. Pues tenía ideado invitarla salir, aprovechar el día completo. Por suerte el destino le ayudó en saber dónde vivía y…demonios, no le pidió su número de teléfono. No importaba, la iría a buscar de todas maneras, ojalá no estuviera en un mal momento.

* * *

Sus planes de salir las primeras semanas de las vacaciones de verano con Rose, le iban acercando en demasía. Tan sólo ir a la playa no era suficiente ni comprarle jugos naturales ni helados. En el cine se estrenaron bastantes películas interesantes y llenas de excelentes críticas, Alfred tomó la oportunidad y pagó por los dos. Por supuesto, también fueron al nuevo parque de diversiones y entraron a la famosa Casa del Terror. Alfred tenía las intenciones de que Rose lo abrazara para salvarla de las escalofriantes figuras. Sus fantasías fueron muy lejos, nada de eso ocurrió, en realidad se vía a la rubia protegiendo al americano. El pobre chico estaba muerto de miedo corriendo para todas partes sin soltar la mano de su compañera, quien mantenía su semblante como nuevo intentando calmarlo. Al salir, Alfred se prometió así mismo no volver a entrar a esa Casa, por poco le daba un paro cardiaco. Lo malo de todo esto, que quedó como cobarde y tenía que recuperar su valentía para la británica, seguir siendo un héroe. Fue a uno de los puestos para ganarse un peluche al disparar con una escopeta a las ranitas de juguetes que se movían para todos lados. El peluche fue para ella.

Rose depositó el peluche ganador sobre su cama, combinaba bien. Su madre ya le estaba haciendo preguntas qué relación tenía con ese muchacho. Nada, sólo eran amigos.

"_Claro, y yo nací ayer"_, pensó su madre, pero no le dijo nada más. Al parecer su hija era un poquito lenta para darse cuenta de lo que sentía aquel estadounidense. Era obvio, Alfred gustaba de Rose, la invitaba a salir casi todos los días y le daba regalos. Era lo mismo con lo que sucedió con su marido, era tan insistente ese hombre… De todos modos dejaría que su hija se diera cuenta sola.

Una semana más y se dio cuenta. No era tan precisamente así, Alfred se le declaró regándole una caja mediana de bombones de chocolates sintiendo sus pómulos arder. Rose no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por su resucitador, no sentía mariposas en su estómago, no se colocaba nerviosa frente a él, sin embargo tenía su imagen en su mente la mayoría de los días. No quería destrozarle el corazón, había sido muy amable con ella en estas semanas…

Aunque no gustara completamente de él, aceptó salir con Alfred. Aun no se explicaba muy bien por qué razón salía con el estadounidense, se suponía que debía gustarle, no podía salir con alguien que sólo sentía cariño. Podía atraerle… De acuerdo, le atraía, no obstante no le gustaba y no quería decírselo, se encontraba cómoda con él, agradecida de que todo el tiempo le repitiera que siempre la protegería. No estaban casados. Alfred se tomaba en serio la relación.

Rose le daba miedo dañarlo al dejarlo. Tendría que volver a Inglaterra al terminar las vacaciones. Esto sería un amor de verano y nada más. Debía tener cuidado, el que no tuvo cuando Alfred le pidió el primero beso.

Su corazón sobresaltó y explotó destellos. Su mente dio vueltas y sus manos se aferraron sobre sus piernas desnudas, ese día vestía de pantalón corto y una camisa algo suelta. Científicamente no supo explicar lo que sintió ante la presión de los labios de Alfred contra los suyos, y para variar los movió despacio, tres veces. Y luego dibujó una cara de inocentón preguntando qué sintió ella. Rose lo miró y cambió que él respondiera primero, quería estar segura. Se aseguró bastante bien. Comprendía todo. No sentía atracción por Alfred, no sentía que le gustaba, sentía que estaba enamorada.

Ahora sí era una relación verdadera, tomándose de las manos y seguir disfrutando de las vacaciones.

La sonrisa de Alfred era extensa, la Rose también, pero no se mostraba demasiado. Alfred era el único que sabía que dentro de ella era pura felicidad.

Los días avanzaban. Los meses se agotaban.

Aprovecharon todo lo que pudieron sin estar al tanto que la británica se iría pronto. Ella menos lo notaba. Se concentraba en caminar por la orilla de la playa a pies descalzos con el estadounidense. A veces unas señoras y señores se les acercaban vendiéndoles flores artesanales, artificiales, de todo tipo menos reales. A Rose no le gustaban las falsas. Alfred quería regalarle una, así que le preguntó si le gustaba las de arcillas. Quizás esa sí. Y continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta el anochecer.

Celebraron el primer mes de novios. Rose le regaló una pulsera, llevaba un adorno de un pequeño pandita afirmando un corazón. Y no sólo era para él, la pulsera era un par. Alfred no tenía mucho dinero en ese momento. Optó por lo manual utilizando y revolviendo todo por su casa, prendas que no usaba, ni que Matthew usaba, cabe decir que él le brindó ayuda. Le hizo una muñeca de trapo. Lo que contaba era la intención, tampoco estuvo mal hecha.

Siendo el momento esperado, Alfred conoció a la familia Kirkland. Muy particular y grande. La señora Kirkland siempre soñó con una familia grande pero jamás rodeada de puros hombres. Cuando tuvo a Owain teniendo a Scott de tres años, esperaba que la próxima criatura fuera una mujer. Rezó, y le vinieron dos hombres. Después rezó otra vez y se le hizo realidad. Y después repitió el rezo para que Rose tuviera una compañera aunque ya esté bastante grande. Nació Peter. Se rindió y no tendría más, ya se encontraba en edad y era peligroso tener otro embarazo.

Y el señor Kirkland, pareciese que lo quisiera matar con la mirada. No le dijo casi nada. Alfred esperaba que lo sacara de la casa para darle el típico sermón de padre al "**sujeto** que pretende a mi hija", dejarle en claro lo que sería capaz de hacer si la vía llorar. Pero, no sólo ese señor era quien le enviaba rayitos malvados y amenazadores, incluían a sus hermanos junto con el pequeño, y no les importaba si Alfred fue quien salvó a Rose.

Ese día fue un tanto tortuoso. Se relajó cuando Rose visitó a su familia. Por suerte solamente eran cuatro y la recibieron amables.

Y el último mes, donde la gente regresaba a sus hogares y se preparaban al trabajo, a la escuela, a la universidad, todo… Alfred no dejó de abrazar a Rose toda la noche luego de haber visto una película en la casa de él.

Era triste, pero no había más alternativa. El verano acababa, las vacaciones acababan. Ella debía volver a Europa, no podía quedarse como él le pidió ofreciéndole estadía en su casa y…

No se podía.

La inglesa surcó los labios y le acarició la mejilla.

―Fue uno de los mejores veranos que he tenido en mi vida. ―le agradeció. Alfred sonrió un poco, las palabras no eran suficientes para hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Cómo se sentiría mejor cuando su novia se le iba para siempre? Y quizás la vería el verano del próximo años… ¡No deseaba eso! ¡Quería estar junto a ella!

―Para mí también pero, no quiero que esto sea sólo un amor de verano.

Bajó la mano y entristeció la expresión.

―He escuchado ―hizo una pausa para respirar―, que los amores de verano nunca se olvidan.

El mensaje fue captado. No quería que la olvidara, ella volvería y si él no se olvida de ella. Sería un trato, una promesa.

Alfred fue a dejar a Rose a las puertas de su casa. Era de noche. Se miraron, se abrazaron y se besaron, y se volvieron abrazar, ninguna quería soltarse del otro. Era terrible, angustiante.

Rose le dijo que se mantendría en contacto con él ante todo, por todos los métodos tecnológicos posibles. Por chat.

Alfred acertó y respiró con profundidad para decirle _"Adiós. Nos vemos, te llamaré, cuídate"._ Y se fue.

Lo peor de todo, mañana se iría al aeropuerto. Rose únicamente entró enseguida para empacar sus cosas y abrazar la muñeca de trapo.

* * *

En el aeropuerto, el señor Kirkland ordenó que todos su hombrecitos llevaran las maletas de su esposa y de su hija, para eso los tenía, a excepción de Peter que iba de la mano de su madre.

Rose a cada segundo miraba para atrás si veía Alfred a despedirse. Le dejó la dirección. Pasaban minutos y no llegaba. Su madre le tocó el hombro como apoyo.

―Ese chico me agradaba, pero ya verás que no será el único novio que tendrás, hija. ―lo decía por experiencia.

―Lo sé, mamá. Pero no estoy bien.

―Para mí está bien. ―pasó Dail arrastrando dos maletas siguiendo a su padre mientras las mujeres se quedaban a conversar.

―Era un creído y un ñoño. ―agregó Scott también cargando maletas.

―Exacto. ―y atrás le siguió Aodh.

Ambas exhalaron. Su madre le dijo que fueran donde su padre, ya entrarían al avión de regreso a Europa. Ella se adelantó a pasos rápidos, y Rose le siguió despacio, escuchando a metros de distancia su nombre. Volteó y Alfred se le acercó muy cansado.

―Por poco y no te alcanzo ―sonrió como de costumbre y se enderezó tomando las manos de su todavía novia―. Lo nuestro no será un amor de verano, me voy contigo a Inglaterra.

La familia Kirkland pestañó desconcertada. Rose no comprendía, ¿cómo que se iría con ella?

―Recordé que tenía pasaportes, hablé con mi madre y me dio el permiso de ir contigo y no te preocupes por lo de la escuela, me las arreglaré, pero no te voy a dejar. Me voy contigo. ―Alfred se veía decidido, muy decidido, dispuesto a todo para que su amor no sea un amor de verano.

―Es que…

―Sé que dirás que quizás nuestra relación se acabará a medio año, no importa ―se acercó un poco más sin dejar de sostenerla―. No importa si dura tres años, no importa. Quiero estar contigo esos tres años, medio año o cinco meses.

La chica no sabía que responderle, ni sabía lo que pensaban sus padres, sobre todos ellos. Tendría a Alfred alojando en su casa. Entonces giró la cabeza mirando a su gran familia. Su madre levantó el dedo pulgar a que aceptara. Su padre tenía una cara de pocos amigos, mas sus ojos decían otra cosa que su hija pudo entender: _"Lo acepto en la casa, pero dormirá con el perro."_

Regresó a Alfred.

―Puedes venir. ―de un rápido impulso, Alfred la abrazó y subió a sus brazos.

― ¡Oye, no la toques, depravado! ―y ahí saltó uno de los gemelos siendo tenido por su madre.

― ¿Y tus cosas? ―preguntó Rose después de ser soltada.

―Aquí. ―indicó su mochila detrás de su espalda, venía preparado.

Justo en el minuto que debían partir, el anuncio de altavoz se hace presente descontando los minutos para que el avión rumbo a Inglaterra partiera.

Rose cogió la mano de Alfred y entraron haciendo desaparecer esos tres meses de amor de verano.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que lo escribí como cuatro veces, iba agregando cosas que no tenían nada que ver y eso lo dejaba muy largo. Siento si hay errores, no tenía mucho ánimo de revisar, sólo de terminar con el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado. Alfred será muy feliz en Inglaterra. Ahora debo terminar un dibujo 2pnyo! Uk, si es que alcanzo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
